Who Are You?
by Shin Yong Ra04
Summary: Jongin kehilangan Kyungsoo nya yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia tak pernah lagi berbicara setelah Kyungsoo nya meninggal. Suatu saat seseorang yang bernama Dio mendatangi kehidupannya. Dio mencoba untuk menebak siapa sebenarnya yang membunuh Kyungsoo. Penasaran? Read This Juseyo,,,,,. It's KaiSoo, HunSoo and Other WARNING : GS, DLDR!
1. Teaser

Who Are You?

Tittle : Who Are You?

Author : Shin Yong Ra

Main Cast : -Do Kyungsoo

- Kim Jongin

Support : All Exo's Member and other

Genre : nanti juga tau

Warning : it's Genderswitch, DLDR!

#

Kyungsoo berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya. Ia hari ini pulang malam karena ia mendapat pelajaran tambahan. Ia mendapat pelajaran tambahan karena ia akan mengikuti olimpiade disekolahnya.

'Drtddrtd'

Ponselnya berdering

From : +0082636421xxx

Hey, datanglah keatap. Aku punya hadiah untukmu -Jongin

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar ria. Pacarnya (jongin) meng-sms nya. Tapi,,,, untuk apa pergi ke atap.

"Yasudahlah" Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. Ia segera pergi keatap

#

Jongin sekarang ada didepan sekolah Kyungsoo. Ia menunggu pacarnya itu, namun daritadi yeoja itu tak keluar keluar. Jongin memutar hpnya, ia ingin menelpon pacarnya namun hp nya lowbat.

"Lama sekali dia" Jongin menggumam, ia sedikit memukul tangannya ke stir mobil, ia tak suka menunggu

"Apa mungkin aku susul saja ya" Jongin bimbang, ia takut, jika ia menyusul pacarnya itu, sang guru yang mengajar Kyungsoo akan mengocehi nya seperti kemarin. Ia diocehi habis habisan karena ia ingin mengecek pacarnya diruang kelas itu. Ia diocehi tidak sopan santun lah, dan mengejutkan juga. Soalnya ia langsung mendobrak pintu itu kemarin =.= ckckck

"Yasudah, aku tunggu saja"

#

Kyungsoo membuka pintu atap, ia mematikan lampu lightstick nya.

Gelap

ia menoleh kesamping

"Woah, indah sekali"

terdapat beberapa lilin menyala yang berbentuk tanda 'love'

"Jongin, kau sungguh romantis"

Kyungsoo mendekati lingkaran love itu, ia berdiri ditengah tengahnya.

"Jongin-ah, kau dimana?"

ia mencari Jonginnya, apa mungkin Jongin nya bersembunyi.

Pintu atap terbuka

"Jong-in kau sung-" Kyungsoo menghadap ke pintu atap, matanya terbelalak.

"Kau bukan Jongin"

"Memang bukan, siapa bilang aku Jongin"

Kyungsoo mundur kebelakang

"Kau takut kah Kyung" ucap yeoja yang membawa pisau itu

" Kkau, Kau!" Kyungsoo terbata bata, ia memundurkan dirinya. Ia takut dengan yeoja yang membawa pisau itu

"Sebenarnya apa maumu hah!" Tanya Kyungsoo agak membentak yeoja itu

"Baiklah, aku ingin membunuhmu" yeoja itu mengelus ngelus pisaunya

"me-mbbun-nuh ku, untuk apa! Memangnya aku salah apa ppadamu" Kyungsoo takut sekarang

"salahmu? Wah banyak sekali. KAU TAU! KAU SUDAH MEREBUT JONGIN KU BODOH"

"T-ttapi bukankah kita berteman?" Kyungsoo memelas

"Hey, sejak kapan kita berteman. Sudah cukup basa basinya" yeoja yang membawa pisau itu memajukan dirinya. Ia mengangkat satu lilin itu dan memanaskan pisaunya dengan api itu. "Dengan ini kau akan tersiksa"

Kyungsoo memundurkan dirinya. Yeoja itu membuang lilinnya dan memasang ancang ancang. Kyungsoo berlari kebelakang. Namun,,,, yang ada hanya pagar atap sekolah yang setinggi pinggang nya, Kyungsoo mengadapkan dirinya kedepan, ternyata yeoja itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

"Matilah kau Kyungsoo" Yeoja itu berteriak dan menancap kan pisau itu diperut Kyungsoo, ia masih belum puas, ia menusuk dalam pisau itu. Kyungsoo mengeluarkah darah dari mulutnya.

"Semoga mimpi indah" Yeoja itu melepaskan tangannya. Kyungsoo terduduk dengan darah yang berlumuran dimulut dan perutnya.

"Ah, aku punya ide" yeoja itu menarik tangan Kyungsoo, ia berdiri diatas pagar atap sekolah itu

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini yang terbaik" yeoja itu menarik tubuh Kyungsoo, wajahnya sedikit melukiskan kesedihan.

BRUKKK

"Bye bye, semoga kau tenang dialam sana" yeoja itu menatap kebawah

#

BRUKK

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibawanya.

"Suara apa itu" Jongin menyengrit. Ia keluar dari mobilnya.

"Suaranya dari dalam sekolah" ucapnya. Ia memasuki daerah sekolah itu. Ia berjalan berjalan berjalan dan...

Jongin melebarkan pandangannya, ia melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang terbaring ditanah yang berlumuran darah berada didekat semak semak sekolah. ia dapat berasumsi bahwa yeoja ini pasti jatuh dari atap sekolah.

Tunggu

Yeoja itu

Siapa?

Jongin menyipitkan matanya. Ia mendekati yeoja yang tak lagi bernyawa itu.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Langkah Jongin lemas, air mata mulai merembes dari matanya

"K-K-kyung-s-ssoo" ia berlari mendekati yeoja chingunya itu

"Kyungsoo, bangun!" Ia memeluk yeoja yang tak bernyawa itu, ia memandangi yeojachingunya, ia mengelus pipinyaa

"Kyungsoo" ia menangis dan menangis

"KYUNGSOO"

#

"Kyungsoo meninggal?"

"Ya"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Akupun tak tau"

"Dimana Jongin"

"Mana aku tau"

"Ia sedang berduka"

"Saranghae Kyungsoo"

"Cih, Kyungsoo meninggal tapi ia tetap mendapat perhatian. Percuma saja aku membunuhnya"

"Hallo, aku Dio"

"D-ddio"

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo? Nuguya?"

"Andwae, jangan bunuh aku"

"Ya! Aku yang membunuh Kyungsoo, memang kenapa!"

"Aku memang gila. AKU GILA KARENAMU JONGIN"

"Tapi aku menyukai Sehun bukan Jongin"

"Jongin, ada orang yang mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo"

"Kau bercanda"

"SARANGHAE DIO-AH"

Teaser, End Here

Huweeeee, ini apa coba._.v maap ya, aku ga terlalu pinter buat teaser. Disitu bisa diliat lah apa yang terjadi. Maaf ya kalau pembunuhannya kurangg sadis._.v maklum saya bukan ahlinya. Ok review juseyo^o^


	2. Who Are You Chapter 1 : We Meet!

Who Are You Chap 1

Tittle : Who Are You?

Author : Shin Yong Ra

Main Cast : -Do Kyungsoo - Kim Jongin

Support : All Exo's Member and other

Genre : nanti juga tau

Warning : it's Genderswitch, DLDR! It's Kaisoo, Kaido, Other

Saran : Mungkin Chap ini lebih baik jika didengarkan dengan lagu galaw(?) seperti Jin-Gone, atau Exo-Mid, B.A.P - Rain Sound atau TTS - Baby Step, dan bisa Juga My Prince - Park Bo Young serta lagu galaw(?) lainnya

#

Seorang namja yang bernama Jongin itu membuka matanya saat melihat serpahan cahaya mencoba masuk ke matanya.

'Sreek'

ia mendengar suara gesekan tirau yang dibuka. Sungguh, ia sangat malas untuk bangun sekarang. Ia menarik selimutnya, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Jongin, bangun sayang" Ummanya -Taemin- mengelus rambut anak tunggalnya ini dengan sangat lembut, merayu sang anak agar segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Taemin menghela nafasnya, ia tau bahwa Jongin baru saja berduka. 4 hari yang lalu ia baru saja pulang dari Jepang dan mendapat berita duka, orang yang paling Jongin sayangi seumur hidupnya telah tiada, ia sangat terpukul. Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo adalah orang yang merawat Jongin saat Ia dan suaminya tidak ada dirumah. Ia dan suaminya sangat sibuk sehingga tak bisa mengurus anak kesayangannya itu, namun karena ada Kyungsoo yang merupakan Yeojachingu Jongin, ia menyuruh gadis itu untuk merawat Jongin setiap hari dengan bantuan Maid yang ada dirumah. Tentu saja Jongin tak menolak itu, ia malahan senang karena Kyungsoo yang mengurusnya.

"Hey, Kyungsoo pasti tak suka jika ia melihat dirimu belum bangun pagi ini. Kau harus sekolah sayang"

"Umma! Aku tak ingin sekolah jika tak ada Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin spontan

"Hey! Umma yakin, jika Kyungsoo melihat dirimu sedang bermalas malasan ia pasti marah besar kepadamu"

Jongin mengingat kejadian itu, saat ia bermalas malasan dulu, ia diceramahi oleh Kyungsoo

**FLASHBACK ON**

Jongin sedang bermalas malasan ditempat tidurnya, ia malas sekali ingin bangun. Tak tersirat dalam dirinya untuk bangun. Tiba tiba ia mendengar suara gesekan tirai yang dibuka.

'Sreet'

Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah berseragam rapi membawa centong nasi.

"YAK! KIM JONGIN BANGUN!" matanya terbuka sempurna mendengar teriakan itu

, ia terduduk

"JONGIN, INI SUDAH JAM 7, 15 MENIT LAGI MASUK SEKOLAH DAN KAU MALAH BERMESRAAN DENGAN KASUR!"

"Hehe, mianhe chagi" ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan tampang tak berdosa

"Apa! HEY! CEPATLAH BANGUN, KAU TAK INGIN KITA DI HUKUM OLEH YURI SONGSAENIM JONGIN"

yak! Yuri songsaenim yang diberi julukan 'Guru Ter-Killer' disekolahnya

Dan itulah yang membuat Jongin selalu bangun cepat dan tak pernah bermesraan dengan kasur lagi.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Jongin tersenyum pahit mengingat kejadian itu, Ummanya masih tetap setia mengelus rambut anak kesayangannya itu.

Jongin pun bangun, ia tersenyum pada Ummanya

"Nah, begitu dong. Bangun, baiklah Umma akan menyiapkan sarapan bersama Maid dibawah" Umma nya pun menghilang di pintu

Jongin terduduk dipinggiran kasur, ia memijit kepalanya sendiri. Pandangannya tertuju pada Bingkai foto yang ada dimeja nakasnya. Ia mengambil bingkai foto itu, ia tersenyum. Ia mengelus bingkai foto itu. Terdapat foto Kyungsoo sedang ber-selca ria dengan 'V' hand nya. Ia tersenyum kecut, ia pun mencium foto itu.

"Saranghae" ucapnya, air matanya sedikit keluar, ia sedih mengingat kejadian 4 hari yang lalu. Dimana ia yang pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo terbunuh. Ia menghapus air matanya dan pergi kekamar mandi

#

"Kyungsoo meninggal?"

"Ya"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Akupun tak tau"

"Dimana Jongin"

"Mana aku tau"

Beberapa murid disekolah sedang membicarakan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, mereka menjadi Trending Topic(?) disekolah mereka. Jongin tak peduli tentang itu. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dikoridor sekolahnya, rata rata siswa sekolah pasti melihatnya. Ya, tentu saja, ia yang pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo terbunuh. Sekolah pun diliburkan selama 3 hari semenjak Kyungsoo terbunuh -Sekolah dimulai kemarin dan Kemarin Jongin tak sekolah- , tak tau kenapa. Jongin berjalan, beberapa orang pasti berbisik dibaliknya, ia tak ingin memikirkan itu. Tatapannya lesu juga sangat dingin. Biasanya, ia akan menyapa orang orang. Namun tidak sekarang, ia telah berubah semenjak Kyungsoo-nya tidak ada. Menjadi Jongin yang dingin, pendiam, dan Egois.

"Kenapa ia sangat pendiam sekarang"

"Cih! Ia sangat dingin, tak seperti biasanya"

"Hanya karena kehilangan yeojachingu ia menjadi seperti itu?"

"Ia sedang berduka"

Ia pusing mendengar cakap cakap siswa disekolahnya.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku sekolahnya, tatapan matanya kosong. Seluruh siswa sekarang tengah memenuhi Jongin. Bukan karena masalah Kyungsoo, tapi karena ia duduk didepan papan pengumuman yang sedang mengumumkan peringkat mingguan sekolah. Ia ingin pergi namun kakinya menolak untuk bergerak. Yasudah lah, apa salahnya duduk disini sebentar, Pikirnya.

"Whoaaa, Do Kyungsoo mendapat peringkat satu lagi" ucap seorang yeoja yang berkuncit satu

"Hey! Bukankah ia sudah Mati! Harusnya namanya dicoret" ucap seorang yeoja lain

Semua mata murid yang ada disana terarah ke yeoja itu, menunjukkan tatapan dengan -Ada Jongin disana, dasar kau bodoh- Yeoja itu merutuki kebodohannya, sebentar ia melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dengan kebencian, Jongin pun pergi dari bangku itu. Ia muak!

#

Dengan terpaksa Jongin pergi ke Ruang kelasnya, sebenarnya ia malas, namun ini terpaksa. Tentu saja ia malas, pasti temannya akan bertanya tanya yang tidak tidak, apalagi Baekhyun... Yeoja itu sangat cerewet.

Ia memasuki ruang kelasnya dan,,,,,,,,,,, lihatlah itu terjadi

"Yak! Jongin!"

"Jongin, Gwenchana?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo dan dirimu?"

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi Jongin?"

"Tolong ceritakan pada kami"

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduknya, tapi mereka tetap saja mengikuti Jongin dan bertanya yang tidak tidak seperti wartawan

"Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa jatuh dari atas atap?"

"Hey! Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mati?"

"Diam!" bentak Jongin "Bisakah kalian tidak menanyai ku dengan pertanyaan yang tidak penting itu. Aku pusing, bisakah kalian menjauh dariku" ucapnya dengan nada yang agak tinggi

"Baiklah, berikan ia waktu" ucap seorang namja

Mereka pun menjauhi Jongin, Jongin pusing sekarang.

#

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Jongin tetap duduk diam. Tak seperti anak lain yang aktif. Biasanya Jongin akan aktif, namun kini ia tak semangat semenjak tak ada Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Bangku kosong yang dipenuhi dengan Bunga disampingnya. Kyungsoo memang duduk dengannya. Ia tetap memilih untuk menatap bangku itu daripada menatap songsaenim nya. Tak peduli ia akan dihukum atau tidak. Baekhyun yang merupakan sahabat Kyungsoo pun bersedih, Ia menatap kesamping, ia melihat Jongin yang sedang menatap bangku yang ada disampingnya. Baekhyun pun sedih, ia mengelus bangku kosong yang ada disampingya. Ya, Kyungsoo terkadang akan duduk dengan Jongin atau Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Songsaenim yang berdiri didepan pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jongin dan Baekhyun, ya... Songsaenim ini memang perhatian, ia tau bahwa kehilangan seseorang memang pahit rasanya. Sekarang pun ia bingung, Kyungsoo baru saja meninggal dan ia harus mencari pengganti untuk menggantikan Kyungsoo yang mengikuti olimpiade. Ini memang sulit.

#

Suara Bel Berbunyi, semua murid pergi keluar kelas kecuali Jongin dan Baekhyun, mereka tetap setia untuk diam. Tiba tiba, teman temannya datang -Chanyeol, Luhan, Chen-

mereka menghampiri Jongin, Baekhyun pun menghampiri Jongin. Chanyeol pun mengelus punggung namja itu. Sedangkan yang lain memberi support.

"Aku yakin ini hanya cobaan" ucap Chanyeol

"Ya! Kita harus menghadapi ini bersama sama" sambung Luhan

"Kyungsoo pasti bahagia diluar sana" Ucap Chen

"Ya, kau benar. Terimakasih" ucap Jongin

ia bersyukur mempunyai teman teman yang sangat perhatian

"Baiklah, berikan ia waktu. Kajja" Chanyeol pun memukul pelan pundak namja itu dan pergi bersama teman temannya. Jongin memang butuh untuk menyendiri sementara...

#

1 tahun kemudian

"Jadi begini bu, Jongin sekarang memiliki banyak kendala disekolahnya, 1 tahun lagi ia akan lulus namun banyak sekali kendala yang harus dihadapinya" Ucap seorang kepala sekolah yang sedang berbicara dengan Umma Jongin -Taemin- sekarang

"Oh, Ne. Tapi bisakah anda beritahukan kepada saya apa saja kendala itu?"

"Ne, Baiklah. Pertama, nilai Jongin sangat turun drastis. Awalnya ia sering mendapat peringkat 20 besar saat ujian mingguan. Namun sekarang tidak, nilainya turun drastis Bu. Yang kedua, ia tak pernah lagi mengikuti pelajaran Olahraga dan Musik, Ia akan Bolos saat pelajaran itu berlangsung. Dan ketiga, ia tak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran. Saya harap, Ibu bisa merubah sikap Jongin agar anak itu bisa Naik kelas"

"Oh, Baiklah kalau begitu Pak. Saya akan berusaha. Terimakasih atas bantuannya" Ia pun menutup telepon itu. Ia khawatir akan anaknya. Semenjak Kyungsoo tak ada, hidupnya memang semakin berantakan. Ia harus pulang pergi dari Korea dan Jepang. Ia harus menemani suaminya Di Jepang lalu harus menemani Jongin di Korea, memang ada Maid. Tapi itu tak pernah berhasil. Suatu hari ia pernah mengajak Jongin pindah ke Jepang, namun anak itu bersikeras tak mau. Yasudah, ini memang berat. Pikirnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana" Taemin memutar mutar kursi yang didudukinya

Tiba tiba ponselnya berdering. Ternyata dari suaminya tercinta, ia pun mengangkat nya

"Yoboseyo"

"Yoboseyo"

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Yeobo~"

"Nde"

"Kapan kau akan pulang ke Jepang? Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu"

"Aish, sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku harus mengurus Jongin, banyak sekali masalah yang harus diselesaikan disekolahnya"

"Yah! tapi aku sangat merindukanmu disini"

"Aku juga, tapi aku tak bisa. Mianhe"

"Ya! Kenapa kita tidak membeli Maid Pribadi untuk Jongin. Yah,,, hanya beberapa hari saja saat kau ada Di Jepang begitu, lagipula ujiannya akan berlangsung 2 minggu lagi"

"Yap! Kau pintar juga, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu"

Telepon tertutup, ia pun bergegas keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia pun memanggil supirnya

"Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Nde nyonya, ada apa?"

"Apa kau tau dimana tempat aku bisa membeli Maid?"

"Eoh, sepertinya aku tau. Baiklah akan kuantar nyonya"

"Nde, Kamsahamnida"

#

Kyuhyun dan Taemin sudah sampai di sebuah rumah yang agak besar. Tempat ini terpencil, pikirnya

"Temanku menampung banyak Maid disini nyonya. Namanya Choi SooYoung"

"Eoh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau tunggu disini, aku yang akan masuk" perintah Taemin

"Nde nyonya" Kyuhyun pun membungkuk

#

Taemin memasuki rumah itu, ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bisa dikatakan seperti sebuah lobi namun dengan ukuran kecil. Ah, ini seperti ruang tunggu. Tiba tiba seorang yeoja yang bisa diperkirakan bernama Choi SooYoung menghampiri Taemin

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya SooYoung

"Ah, aku mau mencari Maid disini"

"Ah! Kau datang pada tempat yang tepat. Baiklah Maid seperti apa yang kau inginkan Nyonya?"

"Aku ingin Maid yang masih muda"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Akan kupanggikan mereka

SooYoung pun pergi dari hadapan Taemin. Yeoja itu menduduki dirinya di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Tiba tiba Sooyoung datang dengan 5 orang yeoja. Yeoja ini bisa ia akui cantik cantik kecuali 1 yang mirip sekali dengan laki laki. Taemin menatap yeoja yeoja yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya

"Umur berapa mereka?" tanya Taemin

"Eoh, mereka berumur 23-27 tahun Nyonya"

"Apa tidak ada yang lebih muda lagi?" tanya Taemin

Sooyoung tersentak "Ttapi mereka yang paling muda Nyonya"

"Aku mau yang lebih muda dari mereka"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Akan kupilihkan, mohon tunggu disini"

#

Taemin sudah menunggu agak lama. Ya sekitar 15 menit. Ia lelah menunggu, tiba tiba ia mendengar suara centong nasi, piring dan lainnya. Ia menyengrit mendengar suara itu. Diikutinya suara itu, suara itu mengarah kesebuah lorong yang ada didekat ruang tunggu. Ia memasuki lorong putih itu agak dalam. Ia dapat melihat disamping kananya, terdapat sebuah kaca yang menampakkan ruang makan

"Ternyata mereka sedang makan siang" ucap Taemin. Ia dapat melihat, disini terdapat beberapa Maid yang sesuai kriterianya mungkin.

"Eh?" matanya menyipit melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk menyendiri

"Yeoja itu..."

"ehem"

Taemin mengarahkankan pandangannya pada Sooyoung yang barusaha berdehem

"Ini tempat privasi Nyonya, anda sebaiknya tidak berada disini"

Taemin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Dio dan menunjuknya

"Aku ingin yeoja itu" pintanya

"Mwo? Maaf tapi tak bisa. Ia paling muda dan belum bisa menjadi Maid nyonya"

"Yak! Berapapun bayarannya aku ingin yeoja itu!" ucap Taemin dengan nada agak tinggi

"Maaf tapi tidak bisa"

"Akan kubayar kau 5x lipat" tegas Taemin. Sooyoung pun berpikir, ia tak bisa menolak uang sebanyak itu. Ia pun mengangguk

"Baiklah, 5x lipat untuk yeoja itu" mereka pun akhirnya bersalaman "Akan kupanggil yeoja itu, silahkan tunggu didepan Nyonya" lanjut Sooyoung, Taemin pun mengangguk dan segera pergi

#

Dio mengambil nampan makanannya. Huh! Ia dibully lagi dan lagi, ya sebagai orang termuda ia selalu dibully. Ia sudah lama berada ditempat ini, ya setidaknya saat ia masih bayi, ia dibuang ketempat ini. Betapa teganya Ibunya membuang yeoja yang cantik ini. Ia pun memilih untuk duduk disudut dan menyendiri

"Hanya karena aku paling muda, aku sering sekali dibully" ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia pun mengambil sendok dan baru saja ia ingin menyuapkan sendok itu kemulutnya namun...

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang yeoja yang memiliki tempat itu -Choi Sooyoung-

"Ya, Lee Dio" Ucapnya

Semua orang menatap padanya, Dio meletakkan sendoknya, ia berdiri ditempatnya dan membungkuk

"Nde"

"Kau, ikut aku sekarang"

"Nde Nyonya" Dio pun mengikuti yeoja itu, tampak beberapa orang berbisik meninggalkan kepergiannya.

#

Dio dibawa keruang depan oleh Sooyoung, ia melihat kopernya yang dibawa oleh asisten Sooyoung. Ia dapat melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang menunggu keberadaan mereka

"Ini nyonya orang yang kaubutuhkan" ucap Sooyoung, ia mendorong Dio

"Ah, Kamsahamnida Sooyoung sshi" Taemin pun membungkuk

"Nde"

Taemin memberi segepok uang yang sangat banyak kepada Sooyoung

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda" ucap Sooyoung "Baiklah Dio, kau akan menjadi Maid Nyonya ini, bertingkahlah dengan baik ya" lanjut Sooyoung.

Dio hanya mengangguk tak berdosa, ia kebingungan ia masih mudah dan kenapa harus dijual. Bukankah yang dijual itu batas umurnya 22 tahun pikirnya sedangkan ia baru saja berumur 15 tahun. Ia pun digiring(?) oleh Taemin

"Kajja" ucapnya dengan lembut

#

Saat ini Taemin dan Dio sedang berada dimobil, Taemin sekali kali menatap yeoja yang ada disampingnya ini

'Mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo' pikirnya, namun tubuhnya agak pendek

Dio sekarang sedang menunduk, ia tak tau harus apa

"Eum,, omong omong siapa namamu?" tanya Taemin dengan lembut

"N-nnamaku Lee D-ddio"

"Eoh, umurmu?"

"15 tahun"

"Whoaa, kau sangat muda ya"

"Nde, begitulah"

Tak berapa lama akhirnya hening, dan mereka pun sampai dirumah Taemin. Taemin mengajak Dio memasuki rumah itu.

Fyi : ceritanya Dio udah pake baju Maid yang warnanya hitam putih gitu

Dio meletakkan kopernya

"Jadi Dio, tugasmu bukanlah membersihkan rumah atau apalah itu sejenisnya. Tugasmu hanya menjadi Maid pribadi anakku. Namanya Jongin, kamarnya ada diatas. Jadi tugasmu hanyalah menyiapkan sarapan, membangunkan tidurnya, membersihkan kamarnya dan sejenis itulah. Kau mengerti?" Tegas Taemin

"Nde Nyonya"

"Baiklah, itu kamarmu. Setelah kau masuk kemaramu, tolong berikan Jongin sarapan. Ini sudah malam, dan sepertinya ia belum sarapan"

"Nde Nyonya"

Dio pun pergi kekamarnya ia menaruh kopernya sembarangan dan segera menuju dapur. Ia melihat seorang yeoja tua yang sedang mencuci piring

"Annyeonghaseyo" Dio membungkuk

"Eoh" yeoja itu tersentak, ia melihat manusai yang mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo "Nado Annyeonghaseyo. Neo nuguya?" tanya yeoja itu

"Namaku Lee Dio, aku Maid baru"

"Eoh, kau pasti Maid Pribadi tuan Jongin"

"Eh, Nde" Dio memamerkan giginya "Aku disuruh untuk memberikan makan malam kepada tuan Jongin

"Ini dia" yeoja itu memberikan nampan yang berisi makanan "Itu kamarnya ada dilantai dua, pintu nya berwarna Biru" tunjuk yeoja tua itu

"Nde, Kamsahamnida Ahjumma" Dio pun melarikan dirinya

"Memang mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo" gumam Yeoja tua itu

#

Saran : disini sebaiknya dengarin lagu The Star yak

Dio menatap Pintu yang berwarna biru itu, ia ingin masuk tapi ia malu. Ini pertama kalinya ia bekerja dan harus langsung menghadapi seorang pria dan harus menjadi Maid Pribadi pula. Bagaimana jika Jongin itu orang yang jelek atau cacat, atau juga orang yang aneh. Pikiran aneh muncul dipikirannya

"Aku harus Positif Thinking" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri

Ia pun mengetuk pintu itu

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Yak masuk!" ia mendengar suara dari dalam. Dengan tekad yang kuat ia membuka knop pintu itu dan masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Ya, kamar yang cukup rapi bagi seorang Pria, pikirnya. Matanya tertuju pada namja yang sedang memblakanginya. Namja itu terlihat sedang mengerjakan PR nya

"Neo nuguya?" tanya namja itu tanpa memandang Dio

"Ak-kku Maid Barumu" ucap Dio dengan nada yang kecil

'Maid Baru?' pikir Jongin

dan

Sepertinya ia tau dengan suara itu

"Aku Maid pribadi anda Tuan" ucap Dio

Jongin pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Maid baru itu

Matanya membelalak

"K-Kkyungsooo" ucapnya terbata bata

Bagaimana bisa yeoja itu ada disini, pikirnya. Hatinya dag dig dug. Ia terkejut sungguh, ia menatap yeoja yang mengenakan seragam Maid itu. 'Mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo' pikirnya

Ia bingung setengah mati, ada perasaan sedih tersirat dihatinya namun ada perasaan senang juga

"Bb-bbagaim-mmana bii-ssa kau a-ada D-ddisini?" tanya Jongin

"Eoh, tadi Nyonya yang membeli ku. Aku disuruh untuk menjadi Maid Pribadi anda tuan" Dio memamerkan giginya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya

Tiba tiba Taemin datang

"UMMA" ucap Jongin "Yeoja ini..." lanjutnya

"Jongin, ini Maid barumu. Namanya Lee Dio, umurnya 15 tahun. Ia akan menjagamu selama Umma ada di Jepang"

"Mwo!" pekik Jongin

"Baiklah Dio, kau bisa beristirahat sekarang" ucap Taemin

"Nde nyonya" Dio pun meletakkan nampan itu di meja nakas milik Jongin, ia pun pergi

"Umm-mma bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jongin

"Aishh, ceritanya panjang. Yang pasti Umma tau kau pasti senang. Sudahlah, lupakan kejadian ini. Makan makananmu dan segeralah tidur Kim Jongin" ucap Taemin meninggalkan anaknya yang sedang benong sambil menganga

"Oh God" ucapnya

Akhirnya, Dio pun melakukan perubahan pada hidup Kim Jongin

TBC

waks-,- maap yak Update nya lama. Soalnya saya sibuk pake banget._.v. Maaf jika FF nya tidak memuaskan anda semua. Insya allah, saya bakalan fast Update yak, itupun kalau bisa. Terimakasih yang sudah mau Review FF saya, silahkan di Review lagi juseyo. See u next chap'-')/

Big Thanks To :

Insooie baby ; ArraHyeri ; yamanaka aya ; KaiSa ; booyaaaaa ; KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH ; dyohyo ; Song Eun Ri ; loveHEENJABUJA ; dyodoll12jong88

juga pembaca gelap lainnya, ai lop yu pull(?) silahkan Review lagi. Pai pai'-')/

Find me on

Twitter : NanaBacon12

Facebook : Nana Yanaa

: /NanaYanaa196

Pai pai'-')/


	3. Chapter 2 : Jongin Attitude

Who Are You Chap 2

Tittle : Who Are You?

Author : Shin Yong Ra

Main Cast : -Lee Dio - Kim Jongin

Support : All Exo's Member and other

Genre : nanti juga tau

Warning : it's Genderswitch, DLDR It's Kaisoo, Kaido, Other

Saran ; Di bagian ini sepertinya lebih baik jika anda mendengarkan lagu nya F-Ve Dolls - Can You Love Me? Atau yang EXO-The First Snow. Biar feel nya dapet gitu #halah tapi terserah sih. Baiklah, kajja keceritanya langsung juseyo

#

"Umm-mma bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jongin

"Aishh, ceritanya panjang. Yang pasti Umma tau kau pasti senang. Sudahlah, lupakan kejadian ini. Makan makananmu dan segeralah tidur Kim Jongin" ucap Taemin meninggalkan anaknya yang sedang bengong sambil menganga

"Oh God" ucapnya

Akhirnya, Dio pun melakukan perubahan pada hidup Kim Jongin

#

Chap 2

"Hoam..." Jongin membuka matanya saat seseorang mencoba untuk membangunkannya

"Tuan Jongin, anda harus bangun" ucap Dio menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Jongin

Namja itu pun bangun, Dio pun menyengir

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan disini" ucap Jongin menunjuk nunjuk Dio, tubuhnya mundur kebelakang. Ia masih terkejut akan kehadiran yeoja itu

"Ya Tuan! Aku kan Maid pribadi anda"

"Tapi kan aku bisa bangun sendiri"

"Nyonya menyuruhku untuk membangunkan anda tuan. Dan asal tuan tau, saya sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk Tuan mandi dan seragam sekolah milik Tuan. Sekarang tuan hanya tinggal mandi dan sarapan bersama Nyonya di Ruang Makan"

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku, kenapa kau harus mengurusku seperti ini?"

"Karena aku Maid Pribadi anda tuan, dan itu yang kupelajari di Asrama tuan"

"Kenapa kau begitu Formal sekali Dio-ah" Jongin melipat tangannya didada

"Karena itu yang kupelajari di Asrama Tuan" yeoja itu menyengir lagi

"Kenapa kau selalu saja menyengir"

"Karena itu juga yang kupelajari di Asrama"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengucapkan kata 'Karena itu yang kupelajari di Asrama'?"

"Karena itu yang kupelajari di Asrama tuan" yeoja itu menyengir lagi. Jongin hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya

"Oh, ya umurmu berapa. Kulihat kau agak pendek" tanya Jongin menerawangi(?) Kyungsoo

"Umurku 15 Tahun tuan"

"Ah, ternyata kau sangat muda. Kalau begitu ambilkan handukku. Aku ingin mandi" suruh Jongin

Dio pun mengambil Handuk milik Jongin, dan ia pun menyerahkan handuk itu

"Ini tuan" serahnya pada Jongin. Namja itu pun berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia melihat ada yang janggal, Dio masih saja terdiam ditempatnya, ia pun membalikkan dirinya

"Ya Dio-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, kau mau melihatku nanti ganti baju ya! Kau mau melihat tubuh sexy ku ini ya" tuduh Jongin yang tidak tidak. Sedangkan Dio hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup mukanya yang memerah

"An-nnio Tuan, Joesonghamnida Tuan" ia pun membungkuk dan pergi dari kamar itu. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tertawa menyeringai melihat pipi Dio yang memerah

"Haha! Lucu sekali melihat mukanya" ia pun tertawa, tapi ia mengingat seseorang, ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya diantara pintu kamar mandi

"Andai saja kau masih disisiku Kyungsoo ya" gumamnya sedih. Namun setelah itu ia tersenyum 'Mungkin Dio lah pengganti Kyungsoo' pikirnya. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya(?) ke kamar mandi

#

Jongin pergi ke ruang makan, ia melihat Ummanya yang sedang memainkan Gadget kesayangannya, Ummanya tersenyum melihat Gadget itu 'Itu pasti dari Appa' pikirnya. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ummanya

"Eh Jongin, kau sudah selesai rupanya" Taemin meletakkan Gadget nya ditas yang ada disampingnya

"Ya Umma!" Jongin menyengir. Ummanya tersenyum melihat Ada perubahan dari diri Jongin walaupun hanya sedikit, anaknya mulai tersenyum.

"Umma,, mana Dio?" tanya Jongin

"Wah Umma tak tau. Ya! Kenapa kau menanyakan yeoja itu. Wah wah, anak umma sepertinya jatuh cinta" Taemin merayu anak tunggalnya itu

"Yak! Umma! Aku kan hanya bertanya, memangnya tidak boleh" Jongin memukul pelan tangan ummanya

"Ya boleh sih, tapi agak anehkan" Taemin menaikkan alis kanannya

"Ya, ya terserah Umma sajalah. Umma, mengapa Dio tak sarapan bersama kita saja?" tanya Jongin

"Jadi kau ingin yeoja itu sarapan bersama kita?" tanya Taemin

"T-ttidak maksudku bukan itu"

"Lee Dioooo" Taemin memanggil Dio

"Nde Nyonya" Dio datang dengan cepatnya, bahkan lebih cepat dari Kelincinya Sandy.

"Mati aku" ucap Jongin pelan

"Ini, si Jongin ingin jika kau sarapan bersama kami, kau mau kan?" tanya Taemin

"Hah, maksudnya" Dio menunjukkan muka polosnya

"Haduh" Taemin menepuk jidatnya. " Dio, kau duduk saja disamping Jongin dan kita sarapan bersama, eotte" aju Taemin

"Nd-dde, eotte" Dio hanya mengiyakan, ia sebenarnya tak mengerti. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongin. Ia melihat namja itu sedang menutup matanya dengan lengannya yang menancap pada kaca meja makan itu

Sedangkan si Taemin hanya menyeringai evil, ia menjauhkan tempat duduknya satu langkah dari Jongin, ia sengaja melakukannya karena Jongin dan Dio akan berduaan.

"Haha, dasar anak muda" geleng Taemin

Sedangkan Dio hanya memasang tampang polosnya

"T-ttuan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Tuan mengapa menatap kebawah, tuan sakit perut. Atau tuan pusing? Dan apa yang terjadi disini? Mengapa aku disuruh Nyonya kemari, aku kan belum mandi tuan. Aku ingin mandi sekarang" Dio melayangkan pertanyaan pada Jongin yang sedari tadi menahan malunya

"Ttidak terjadi apa apa Dio-ah. Baiklah, pergilah mandi, Ummaku hanya sedang bercanda tadi" Jongin memberikan cengiran khasnya, yang dibalas oleh Cengiran seorang Lee Dio

"Geure, saya pergi dulu tuan" Dio pun melarikan dirinya dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya

"Yak! Kim Jongin mengapa kau mengusir Dio hah?"

"Aku tidak mengusirnya Umma, ia belum mandi, jadi aku suruh saja dia mandi"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau bahwa ia belum mandi?"

"Ia tadi memberitahuku. Dan Umma, berhentilah membuatku malu. Aku malu sekali tadi"

"Haha, ya ya. Geure, umma tak akan membuatmu malu lagi. Dan Umma lapar sekarang. Ahjuma bawakan makanannya kemari"

"Nde Nyonya"

#

Jongin memasuki sekolahnya, senyuman mengambang dibibirnya yang membuat yeoja yeoja didekatnya bergidik ngeri dan merasakan hawa horor. Entah mengapa, mood nya lebih baik dibandingkan hari hari sebelumnya. 'Ini mungkin karena Dio' pikirnya

#

Jongin memerhatikan Lee Songsaenim yang sedang menjelaskan sejarah tentang Korea Selatan didepannya. Yah, ini memang membosankan, sejak TK mereka sudah diberi tahu tentang sejarah Korea Selatan. Dari 23 murid disini paling hanya 3 yang memperhatikan termasuk dirinya. Sedangkan si Songsaenim hanya diam menjelaskan tugasanya. Jongin merasa aneh, mengapa ia tiba tiba mendengarkan songsaenim yang ada didepannya. Biasanya ia akan bersikap acuh tak acuh. Tiba tiba ia melihat seorang namja putih tinggi yang ada didepannya bersama guru pembimbing. 'Pasti anak baru' pikirnya. Dan sekarang ia baru bersikap acuh, ia tak peduli pada anak baru itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Wu Sehun Imnida. kalian bisa memanggilku Sehun "

Ia mendengarkan anak itu memperkenalkan diri. Lihatlah anak anak lain yang menyambut kedatangan anak baru itu. Si anak baru tersebut pun hendak mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong disamping Jongin, namun Baekhyun menariknya ke tempat duduknya

"Yak!" protes anak baru itu

"Kau! Jangan duduk disana, itu tempat duduk keramat" Ucap Baekhyun pada Sehun

"Mwo?"

"Ya! Namja itu dulu punya yeojachingu, yeojachingu itu duduk disana. Dan yeojachingunya tidak ada lagi" jelas Baekhyun

"Tidak ada lagi? Mereka putus?" tanya Sehun dengan polosnya

"Ya! Kalau tidak ada lagi berarti sudah Meninggal albino"

"Ya, mengapa kau memanggilku albino?" Protes Sehun

"Karena warna kulit mu seperti anak albino"

"Ya, ya terserah padamu. Bagaimana yeojachingu nya meninggal?"

"Yeojachingu nya dibunuh seseorang. Aku tak tau siapa, dan yeoja yang meninggal itu sahabatku" ucap Baekhyun sedih

"Woah, aku turut berduka. Lalu kenapa aku tak boleh duduk disana eoh?" tanya Sehun

"Karena jika kau duduk disana, kau akan dihajar Jongin, namjachingunya sahabatku itu. Tak ada yang berani duduk disana setelah yeoja itu meninggal, bahkan katanya mayatnya gentayangan di dekat gedung pelatihan olimpiade. Karena rumor itu, gedung itu ditutup dan tak boleh didatangi. Jika kau mendatangi nya, kau akan dihukum"

"Ih, ngeri" Sehun hanya bergidik ngeri

Tiba tiba mereka mendapat lemparan kapur dari Lee Songsaenim dan semua mata tertuju pada mereka

"Ya! Wu Sehun, Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Mengapa kalian mengoceh dikelasku. Byun Baekhyun tolong ajarkan anak baru itu kesopanan!" Marah sang Songsaenim yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Sang Songsaenim pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

#

Pelajaran pun berakhir. Saatnya istirahat makan siang. Sehun hendak pergi ke kantin, tapi ia tak tau kantin berada dimana

"Eumm, Baekhyun-sshi. Bisakah kau tunjukkan dimana kantin?"

"Ya! Tentu saja, apa yang tidak untuk teman albino ku ini. Kajja" Baekhyun pun menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya keluar kelas,

"Baekyun-ah" panggil Jongin. Baekhyun menoleh

"Tumben sekali namja itu memanggilku"

Jongin pun mendekati si albino dan Baekhyun

"Annyeonghaseyo Sehun-sshi. Naneun Jongin imnida" Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sehun

"Nde, Annyeong Jongin-sshi"

"Ya, kkamjong. Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menyapaku" Baekhyun melipat tangannya dan menyipitkan matanya

"Aku ikut kalian, aku mau kekantin" ajak Jongin

"Mwo! Kau! Kekantin! Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun berlebihan

"Tentu saja untuk makan. Aku lapar Bacon!"

"Bukankah kau tak pernah kekantin selama 1 tahun terakhir. Lalu mengapa kau kekantin. Bukankah kau biasanya pergi ke atap!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku bosan ke tempat itu. Ayolah, kita kekantin" Jongin merangkul pundak kedua temannya itu dan membawa mereka kekantin, sedangkan Sehun dan Baekhyun memasang tampang aneh bin ngeri

#

"Ah, itu mereka" tunjuk Jongin pada sekumpulan orang yang adalah teman temannya. Ia pun menghampiri teman temannya itu.

"Hai guys" sapa Jongin, ia mengambil duduk diantara Chen dan Chanyeol dengan Luhan yang ada didepan mereka. Baekhyun pun duduk disamping Luhan dengan Sehun disampingnya. Hey lihatlah ekspresi temannya saat ini, mulut mereka yang menganga dan menunjukkan keterkejutan dan keanehan. Teman teman yang ada disekitar mereka pun melihat Jongin dengan tatapan aneh

"J-jjongin" ucap Chen terbata bata

"Ya?"

"Kau kerasukan apa? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku tidak kerasukan, aku lapar makanya aku ada disini. Dan hey Jongdae, pesankan aku Bubble Tea Taro, cepat gak pake lama" perintah Jongin, dan Chen pun menuruti kata katanya. Ia pergi menuju pusat pemesanan(?)

"Ya, kalian kenapa. Apa ada yang salah padaku?" tanya Jongin

"Tidak, hanya terlihat aneh jika kau ada disini" tegas Luhan

"Ya, sudahlah. Aku sudah baikan sekarang. Aku sudah Move On men" ucap Jongin ceria

"Yakin" goda Chanyeol

"Ya, tentu saja tiang listrik"

"Dan, siapa namja itu Baekhyun. Apa dia namjachingu baru mu" tunjuk Chanyeol pada Sehun

"Yak! Park Chanyeol, tentu saja bukan. Dia Sehun, anak baru dikelasku"

"Oh"

"Annyeong, naneun Sehun imnida"

"Annyeong Sehun, Chanyeol imnida. Aku namjachingunya Baekhyun" Chanyeol menjabat tangan Sehun

"Itu artinya kau tak boleh dekat dekat dengan Baekhyun hun!" tegas Jongin

"Ya! Kkamjong"

"Auhh!" Jongin mengelus kakinya yang diinjak Chanyeol

"Ia hanya bercanda" Chanyeol menyegir pada Sehun

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun menyengir aneh

"Dan ini sahabatku. Namanya Luhan" tunjuk Baekhyun pada Orang yang ada disampingnya ini

'Woah Cantik sekali yeoja ini' pikir Sehun. ia menatap yeoja itu

"Annyeong Sehun-sshi. Naneun Luhan imnida" Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan anggun

"Nde, annyeong Luhan-sshi"

"Hun, Luhan ini jomblo. Kau bisa mendekatinya" tawar Jongin

"Hahaha. Ya, Jongin. Kau ini ada ada saja" Luhan tertawa

Mereka pun tertawa bersama, Jongin memang sudah kembali ke sifat asalnya

#

Jongin memasuki kamarnya sambil menenteng tasnya, ia dapat melihat Dio yang sedang menyapu kamar itu. Ia pun membuka sepatunya asal asalan dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk miliknya

"Dio-ah. Mana Umma?" Tanya Jongin pada Dio yang sedang membereskan Buku Jongin yang ada dimeja belajarnya

"Oh, Nyonya pergi ke Jepang tuan"

"Mwo! Ke Jepang" Jongin terbangun

"Ehm, ke Jepang"

"Mengapa Yeoja tua itu tak memberitau ku"

"Ia memberitau tuan. Lihatlah Handphone Tuan" Suruh Kyungsoo

Jongin memeriksa Handphone nya. Ternyata Ummanya meng-sms nya. Ia tersenyum

"Geure" Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya kembali

"Ya Tuan. Sebaiknya ganti baju dulu. Jangan tidur dengan baju sekolah" perintah Dio

"Aish, aku malas. Sudahlah, kau ini cerewet sekali"

"Aku kan begini karena aku Maid Pribadi anda Tuan. Kalau tidak ku laporkan pada Nyonya saja ya" Dio hendak mengeluarkan Handphone nya dan menelpon Taemin

"Yayayaya, aku ganti baju. Puas!"

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu ambilkan baju ku" suruh Jongin

Dio pun mengambil baju dan celana untuk Jongin dan menyerahkannya

"Ige"

Jongin mengambil baju itu

"Ya, apa yang kaulakukan disini. Kau mau melihatku ganti baju ya" goda Jongin

"Annio, Jeosonghamnida Tuan" Dio pun melarikan dirinya (lagi)

#

Jongin menatap buku Matematika nya. Ia menatap resah, ia tak bisa belajar jika seperti ini. Ya Jongin harus belajar karena esok adalah ujian pertama. Ya, sebenarnya Ujian itu akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi, namun sekarang dipercepat, entah mengapa. Biasanya ia akan belajar ditemani Ummanya yang duduk disamping Meja belajarnya, maka ia akan konsentrasi. Namun sekarang Ummanya tak ada

"Aku haus" gumammnya mengelus tenggorokannya. Ia pun bangkit dari kursi dan membuka pintu kamarnya

"Lee Dio" panggil Jongin. Dio pun menyusul memenuhi panggilan Jongin

"Nde Tuan"

"Buatkan aku susu coklat ya"

"Ya tuan tolong tunggu sebentar"

"Eotte"

Jongin kembali mendudukkan dirinya dikursi belajarnya, ia menatap angka angka yang tertera dibukunya. Lalu Dio datang segelas Susu Coklat yang dipinta Jongin, ia meletakkan susu itu disamping Jongin

"Ige tuan, selamat menikmati" lalu Dio hendak turun namun tangannya ditarik Jongin

"Ehmm, Dio ya. Gajima" "Tolong temani aku disini ya, aku sedang belajar untuk ujian. Biasanya Umma akan menemaniku namun sekarang Umma tak ada. Jadi tolong temani aku" lanjut Jongin

"Nde nde. Apa sih yang tidak untuk Tuan ku"

"Geure. Kau duduk disamping meja belajarku dan temani aku ya" suruh Jongin

"Ya ya tuan" Dio mengambil kursi lain dan meletakkannya disamping meja belajar Jongin dan menemaninya

#

3 Jam Kemudian

Tak terasa 3 Jam berlalu, Jongin melihat Jam dindingnya

"Ternyata sudah jam 11 malam, haom" ia menguap. Ia membereskan bukunya dan hendak tidur. Namun matanya tertuju pada yeoja yang tengah tertidur yang menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalnya. Jongin hendak membangunkan Dio namun ia kasihan pada yeoja itu. Ia terlalu lelap

"Dio-ah. Bangun" Jongin mengguncang tubuh Dio pelan

"Ya, ya tuan sebentar lagi" Dio menggumam dari tidurnya dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya

"Dio-ah. Bangunlah, aku sudah selesai belajar ini"

Namun Dio mengacuhkan Jongin, Dio terlalu lelap tidur. Ia hendak membawa Dio kekamarnya sendiri namun ia tak tau dimana kamar Dio. Ia ingin bertanya pada Maid nya, tapi Maid nya pasti sudah tidur semua.

Jongin pun menggendong Dio ala Bridal Style dan membawanya ketempat tidurnya, lebih baik yeoja ini tidur dengannya saja. Hahahah, *Author evil*

Ia pun membaringkan tubuh mungil yeoja itu dan menyelimutinya. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Dio, ia memeluk pinggang yeoja itu dari belakang.

"ehm" Karena posisi yang tak nyaman, Dio membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Sekarang mereka berhadapan. Jongin bisa merasakan deru nafas yeoja yang ada didepannnya ini

"Cantik" ucapnya

Ia menghirup aroma tubuh itu, merengkuh tubuh itu dan mencium keningnya

"Aku rindu tubuh ini" ucapnya lagi, Ia membawa tangan Dio kepinggangnya. Jadinya mereka sama sama merengkuh

Jongin menatap wajah damai yang ada didepannya. Matanya, hidung mungilnya, bibir merah yang tebal. Semuanya persis seperti yang Kyungsoo punya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Jongin mencium bibir tebal itu, ia mengecupnya lalu mengulumnya sesaat. Ia memberhentikan aktivitas itu saat yeoja yang direngkuhnya kini bergerak karena tidak nyaman. Dengan segera Jongin memeluk tubuh ini sangat erat

"Jaljjayo Dio-ah" ia pun memejamkan matanya

#

Dio menggelinjang dalam tidurnya, ia merasa ada deruan nafas yang ada didepan wajahnya, ia merasa bahwa ada orang yang memeluknya. Ia pun membuka matanya. Matanya melebar saat ia melihat Jongin ada didepannya, mulutnya menanga. Ia dapat melihat wajah damai Jongin yang sedang tidur

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Dio berteriak dan menendang Jongin hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur

"Ah, Appo" ucap Jongin

"Ya, mengapa kau menendangku" tanya Jongin

"T-ttuan, mengapa kita bisa tidur bersama" tanya Dio dengan wajah polos

"Ya, mana aku tau" Jongin masih kesal karena Dio yang menendangnya

"Ah tuan, Jeosonghamnida" dengan cepat Dio pergi dari kamar Jongin. Ia malu

"Aighooo, pantatku" ringis Jongin

#

Jongin kembali berkutat dengan Buku pelajarannya, semenjak seharian ini ia tak pernah bertemu Dio. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah tidur bersama yeoja itu.

"Aku rasa aku mau susu coklat lagi" gumamnya

Ia pun bangkit dari kursi belajarnya, dan memanggil Dio

"Dio-ah buatkan aku susu coklat" ucapnya

"Ya tuan" balas Dio dari dapur

Tak berapa lama Dio datang dengan susu coklat. Ia menaruh susu coklat itu dan hendak pergi, namun lagi lagi sebuah tangan menghalanginya

"Gajima,,,, temani aku belajar lagi"

"Tt-ttapi"

"jebal" Jongin menunjukkan Puppy Eyes nya pada Dio

"Baiklah" Dio pun mendudukkan dirinya lagi

#

Hening

"Ttuan"

"Nde"

"Mianhe"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak bermaksud tidur dengan tuan kemarin malam, aku tak tau" Dio menunduk

"Haha, tak apa Dio-ah. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku yang mengajamu tidur kemarin"

"Mwo! Jjadi"

"Ya, tadi malam kau ketiduran. Aku ingin membawamu kekamarmu namun aku tak tau kamarmu yang mana. Jadi aku bawa kau tidur bersamaku, lagipula aku kan tidak merenggut keperawanannmu"

"Haha, ya ya baiklah tuan. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi nde"

"Yap, siap bos"

"Hahahah"

#

"Baiklah sudah selesai" ucap Jongin puas

"Sudah selesai belajarnya tuan? Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu ya" Dio melangkahkan kakinya

"Gajima Dio-ah" Jongin menahan tangan Dio (lagi)

"Wae tuan, apa ada masalah?" tanya Dio khawatir

"Anio, tidak ada masalah apa apa. Tidurlah denganku lagi nde" rayu Jongin

"Mwo! Andwae, aku tak mau"

"Oh, ayolah Dio-ah. Aku kesepian, biasanya aku akan tidur dengan Umma, tapi Umma ku tidak ada. Ayolah" Jongin memohon dengan mata puppy eyes nya

"Ya ya baiklah, tapi tidak boleh saling hadap hadapan ya"

"Ya ya, eotte"

Dio pun berbaring berlawanan dengan Jongin, Jongin pun memeluk pinggang Dio

"Ya tuan jangan dipeluk"

"Ayolah, kali ini saja"

"Baiklah"

#

Taemin dan Minho keluar dari mobil mereka dan memasuki ruang tamu

"Aku rindu rumah ini" Ucap Minho

"Rumah ini juga merindukanmu yeobo"

"Haha, omong omong. Mana Jongin ya" tanya Minho

"Pasti ia sudah tertidur yeobo"

"Ah, aku susul saja. Aku rindu padanya, sudah 1 tahun kami tak bertemu" Minho menyusul Jongin yang ada dikamarnya yang disusul Taemin

Minho pun membuka pintu kamar Jongin dan...

Betapa terkejutnya mereka

"YAK LEE DIO, KIM JONGIN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN"

"Umma Appa"

TBC

Wahaha, apa itu yang terjadi. Ku tak tau tak tau tak tau *nyanyi* hahah, entah mengapa saya gak tau mau bilang apa. Maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan nde, namanya juga manusia. Terimakasih yang sudah review ya :

Insooie baby : yang bunuh Kyungsoo? Tentu saja itu rahasia. Nanti akan diungkapkan diakhir cerita, ia ini dibuat Happy Ending ko. Terimakasih udah mau baca dan Review^^

loveHEENJABUJA : iya iya, ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah mau baca dan Review^^

Park Dibi : iya iya, maaf jika ceritanya terlalu pendek. Ini juga udah di lanjutin. Terimakasih udah mau baca dan Review^^

yixingcom : Ya ya, tidak apa apa jika anda lebih menyukai Kyungsoo daripada Dio. Itu hak anda^^. Maaf Chingu ya, disini Dio gak jahat, dia cuman ngegantiin perannya Kyungsoo dikehidupan Jongin gitu/?. Yang bunuh Kyungsoo itu rahasia^^. Makasih ya udah mau Baca dan Review^^

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : iya, disini si Dio jadi maid. Soalnya kalau jadi temen udah biasa/? . Terimakasih ya udah mau baca dan Review^^

ArraHyeri2 : iya iya ini udah dilanjut. Terimakasih udah mau baca dan Review^^

dyodoll12jong88 : iya ini udah di Next. Makasih udah mau baca dan Review^^

KaiSa : Ya iya, ini bakalan Happy Ending ko. Makasih udah mau baca dan Review^^

puputkyungsoo : iya chingu terimakasih *senyum manja*. Terimakasih udah mau baca dan Review^^

Buat Readers tolong Review ya^^, makasih banget yang mau nge-review FF saya :* saya cinta kalian. Pai pai'-')/ see u next chap :*


End file.
